Royal Family
by animefreak03
Summary: Series of one shots. Snap shots of the Royal Family of Shin Makoku.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Portrait

Author: Angee/Animefreak03

"shift to the left."

"Okay now to the right."

"Great."

_FLASH._

Yuuri could not for the life of him understand why they had to do this every year. It was one thing to have done it when Greta was a baby, but to continue to do this was a bit out of hand. He turned to the left to watch his wife brushing his golden hair. His daughter sat by Wolfram's leg watching him.

"Well your highness, I must say this new portrait of the Royal Family is the best so far. Do you think I can maybe take another shot?"

Yuuri turned to the old man who took the picture and smiled kindly. "No need to ask me that, Henry-san. I mean my wife and I would be honor that you would want to take another shot, but I think we are a bit tired." As if by coincidence, Great yawned and Wolfram knelt down picking her up into his arms. He walked over to his husband and the Royal photographer.

"Yuuri I'm going to get Greta to bed now. Thank you for taking the picture with us." Yuuri smiled and kissed Wolfram on the cheek, he then took Greta from his wife's arms and held her. She was only three years old but was still so small. She had been born premature and almost didn't make it. Wolfram had been devastated and inconsolable, it took Yuuri three days just to get him to calm down. Their pregnancy had been rocky to say the least, but she had been strong willed and made it through the six months inside wolfram's tummy. The rest of the three months out side of Wolfram, she spent it in the nursery with many healers by her crib side. Only when Wolfram's milk was given to her, did she start to show sings of improving.

He kissed her on her forehead and she giggled. "daddy I tire. I wanna nap now."

"Oh princess of course. Mommy will take you now." Wolfram took Greta back and began to walk away.

The old man smiled at the serene way the king gazed at his family. It was such a beautiful and natural emotion that oozed out of the young man. "I'm really glad you haven't protested to these portraits my king. It would have been sad to see the queen depressed about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he confided in me that you hated taking pictures. Not just picture, but anything that had to do with you sitting down made you uneasy. He told me how much you hate sitting down while he drew you. It's so nice knowing that you are willing to sit here and bare it all. He was afraid that the little princess would grow up with no memory of her parents. He said pictures are captured memories that can not be erased with time. I must say I agree, as long as you have pictures, you will always remember those time. You can't really trust your mind to store all of those memories."

"Wolfram is a romantic." uttered the king. It was not secret Wolfram just wanted any excuse to have Yuuri sit with him. Yuuri would gladly do it either way.

Taking his camera from the ground the old man chuckled, "it's quite true. However, there is a bigger reason for his continuous request for family portraits your highness." Henri san took his tools and was ready to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you need to ask your wife that sire, if you'll excuse me." With that Henri-san took his leave and the young king had no other choice but to follow his wife and daughter.

Wolfram rocked Greta to sleep. It was such a beautiful moment and Yuuri did not want to ruin it. He walked in slowly and Wolfram turned to him. Yuuri reached out and took Greta from Wolfram's arms and both began to walk over to her princess bed. He slowly laid her on her bed and brushed back her silky black hair. "She's so beautiful Wolf. Have I thanked you for giving me such a beautiful gift?" Wolfram put an arm around Yuuri's waist and smiled.

"Many, many times my love. And not just with words, but with action. I love her so much and I love you too."

"You know, Henri san said something to me that had me thinking. Well, I just wanted to know wolf. Why do you insist on us taking those portraits?"

Wolfram cocked his head to the side and watched as Greta moved in her sleep. "So that when you and I are no longer in this world, our daughter could simply walk up to our portraits and remember the good times we had. I want her to be able to remember us and not feel sad once you and I depart this world. And besides, when this little one is born, he too would want to know what we were like. Don't you think?"

"Little one? Wolfram?" Yuuri's eyes widened and his smile could not be contained. Lifting wolfram off the floor he began to twirl him around. "Another baby, and this time we will do things right. Greta will have a little brother or sister and they will both share in the tradition."

"So you really want to take the pictures?" Yuuri placed wolfram down and hugged him.

"I want to create many more memories with you and our children. If that means sitting down for an hour or so, I don't care. So long as you and the kids are by my side. My family". Kissing the blonde, both failed to see a smiling three year old princess watching them with the most amazing green eyes in the world.

A happy old man set a portrait of a beautiful family into a frame. The husband stood behind a chair, while the beautiful wife sat in said chair with a little princess on his lap. In their faces all he saw were smiles.


	2. Arguments

Title: Arguments

Author: Animefreak03

Footsteps could be heard down the long corridor of blood pledge castle. Three men came to a sudden halt at the end of said corridor and began to speak. "Have you found them?" asked the oldest of the three.

"No. Where could they have gone Conrad?" Conrad shook his head and turned to the other man.

"How about you Wolfram, any luck finding them?" The blonde was still panting when Conrad asked his question. Yuuri concerned for his wife, began to soothe him with gentle strokes.

"I don't know where they could be. I can't take this anymore. Where are my babies?" His eyes misted over with unshed tears and Yuuri put a hand around Wolfram's waist and pulled him towards him.

"It's okay Wolf. We will find our children. I bet they just wandered off somewhere."

The blonde shook Yuuri's hand away from him and began to run again. His children were missing and they did not need to be wasting time talking about it. Yuuri for his part felt like the world would come crashing down on him. If anyone had taken his precious children they would not live to say another day. As cliché as that may sound, his children were his life. He parted from Conrad and began anew. Everyone is the castle was doing the same thing; Searching high and low for the royal princess and prince that were missing.

It all started early in the morning. Wolfram and Yuuri were once again arguing about who was supposed to look at the kids in the morning. Yuuri who was due any minute at the conference room decided that Wolfram should be the one to watch the kids, and Wolfram of course found it annoying that he had to do so when Yuuri knew he was due to train his troop that same day.

"Can't you see that I'm needed at once Wolfram?"

"And can't you see that you agreed to look after the kids while I training my troops? I don't remember you changing your mind all of the sudden."

Groaning, Yuuri stalked over to the door of the room, "I'm not going to go over this again Wolfram. I can't watch them this morning; have one of the maids do it."

Wolfram could not believe his ears and decided to make his rage known. He brought his palm up and summoned his fire lion, "If you step out side that door I'm not going to be responsible for what I do to you."

"What is your damned problem Wolfram? I'm trying to run a country, no forget that, trying to run a world and you want me to babysit the kids? Why can't you do it just this once? I've spent all week with them, you can't even spare a minute?"

"Excuse me for trying to get back to my life. Excuse me for thinking you loved your children and wouldn't have a problem watching them for a damned hour. Excuse me for relying on your ass. If you were not ready for this, then why did we have them? Why did you let me get pregnant? If you didn't want them you could have said so." With that Wolfram stormed passed a stunned Yuuri and left the room. The king sighed and continued to the conference room. That night he would have to put extra effort in his 'please forgive me' speech.

Neither noticed the bright green eyes that watched everything from within their closet. The little princess had tears running down her chubby cheeks and her nose was runny. She ran out of the room never to be seen for hours.

It wasn't after Wolfram returned from training the soldiers did he noticed that the nursery was empty, and the usually messy play room was devoid of noise and toys. He asked many of the servants if they had seen the children, however none had any answers for him. Panic began to set in him when no one could account for his kids and his brothers along with his husband also did not have them. "Wolfram, can we please talk?"

The blonde queen ignored his husband and turned to his older brother. "Gwendal I can't find the children. Have you seen them anywhere? Has Gunter taken them to play with your son?"

Yuuri at this point stood before Wolfram, "What do you mean? Weren't you with them?"

"Obviously I wasn't, you Wimp! I was training my troops. I thought you stayed back to be with them."

"Shinou Wolfram! I told you I had a meeting. Why would you assume that?"

Wolfram shoved Yuuri away from him. "Don't talk to me. This is your entire fault! How can you even…." Conrad intervened between the monarchs.

"Please let's not argue anymore. We have to get everyone's help and find the children. You two please stop this arguing, it's the fourth time in two days. Whatever it is, it made you both blindsided and look where that led you to. Let's go"

And that's what had transpired the last hour or so…. Yuuri of course blamed himself for what happened. If he had just given in and let Wolfram do what he wanted, none of this would have happened.

Greta kept pulling her little brother along. "Come Gavin. Mommy and daddy are this way." Baby Gavin, who was only 2 years old, followed his older sister. He didn't understand what was happening, all he knew was that his big sister who he loved very much said mommy and daddy. That alone had him giggling as they walked further into the rose gardens.

"Momma…momma" sang the little boy with golden curls and the deepest obsidian eyes.

"Sshh…! Gavin. Or I won't take you to mommy and daddy." The princess held onto her little brother's hands and then led him to the gates leading to the city. If her mommy and daddy fight because of her and Gavin, then she was going to go away and make mommy and daddy happy.

They walked for another few minutes and when they came upon the gate, two soldiers quickly walked over to them. "It's the children. Get everyone else back" cried one of the soldiers. The other one ran back to the castle to inform everyone. Greta moved away from the soldier, "Hey there princess, your parents have been looking all over for you and your little brother. Come on lets get back to the castle."

"NO!" The soldier was startled by the outburst of the little girl. He sighed and then knelt before the children. The little boy was busy looking at a butterfly passing by.

"You must return to the castle little one. There is no reason for you to be out here."

"No I can't go back. It's my fault mommy and daddy fight. I am a bad girl. Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore. I don't want to leave mommy, but…but," she began to hiccup and the soldier found it hard to hold back his own tears; Poor little princess. He was unaware of the stunned group that had heard the little girl.

Wolfram placed a hand to his chest and felt faint. His little girl thought the fights had to do with them not loving the kids. He ran to his children. "Greta, Gavin. Oh shinou! Please my little ones" he reached the kids and held them to his arms.

"Momma!" jovially cried the little boy.

"Oh sweetie, mommy is so sorry. I won't lose you two again. I'm so sorry." Yuuri joined his family and held them. He was ashamed for everything that was happening. If they didn't fight as much as they did, Greta wouldn't have thought in such a manner. Wolfram kissed the top of their heads and Yuuri knelt hugging his entire family to him. A lot of talking about their behavior needed to be done that night.

In the large king size bed, where the king and his queen slept, was being occupied by the royal couple and the royal heirs. Both parents were busy cuddling their children. Giggles were loud and everyone in the castle sighed in both happiness and relief. Hopefully this time the king and queen would be more attentive to their children and not their arguments.


	3. The birds and the bees, or The BEARBEES

Title: Birds and The bees or in other words BEARBEES

Author: Animefreak03

Thank you all very much for your words and reviews. I'm very new to the One shots and I hope I'm doing okay. I just love the idea of our fave couple interacting within a family setting of their own. Again, i want to stress the fact that I chose to call Wolfram the "queen/wife" because I feel that the people of the demon world are used to the male/female roles of their previous royals. We are not certain if there was ever a Homosexual couple acting as the queen and king, so i took liberty in deciding that they didn't and that Yuuri and Wolfram are the first ever. So, as such, the people just kept the title of queen for Wolfram. Not to mention that he makes a damn pretty queen too. He he.

* * *

The queen sat before the huge fire place in the comfy country house. He was beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but on his lap sat his two year old son, while his daughter sat on the floor painting. He adored his children more than life, but traveling from Shin to Earth put a big strain on his overly tired body. Yuuri had gone to the market to get things for their stay, like fruits and meats.

Greta hummed a tune, while Gavin sucked on his thumb.

"Mommy?" Wolfram turned to Greta who stopped her drawing and was looking at him with big inquisitive emerald eyes. Her black curly hair was getting quite long and Wolfram mused about when it would be a good time to cut it. He of course wasn't looking forward to that, since the little princess hated having her hair cut.

"Yes, sweetie?" Gavin curiously looked from his mommy to his big sister.

Greta crawled on her knees towards Wolfram's chair and he raised a finely shaped blonde eyebrow, "well, mommy, cousin Gerritt said that the bearbee were going to bring a baby to you and daddy. Are you and daddy going to give Gavin and me back?" Large tears ran down her cheeks and the princess tried to hold then back. Wolfram was really shocked at the question and settled Gavin on one of his thighs.

"Greta that's none sense. Come here princess" he tapped his freed thigh and she hurried to climb onto it. None of them noticed when the door opened and Yuuri walked in with bags. "Now, your cousin Gerritt is a little crazy sweetie. Bearbees don't bring babies at all." She wiped her tears with the back of her hard.

Yuuri was about to announce his arrival, but decided to watch from the entrance of the living room. He cocked his head to the side wondering why his daughter would even listen to her cousin. Gwendal's son was such a jester.

Wolfram tried to bounce his children, but he was extremely tired and they were getting quite heavy for his lap. Yuuri could tell his wife was beyond tired and was more than ready to take the kids, but he really wanted them to have this talk. He instead walked into the room and all three of them turned to him. Gavin's eyes sparkled when seeing his dad.

"Papa!" he cried and Yuuri ruffled his hair as he sat on the chair next to theirs.

"About time you showed up. Your nephew's been putting ideas in your daughter's head," informed the queen. Yuuri chuckled and sat back giving Wolfram the floor so to speak. "Anyways, Greta as I was saying, the bearbees don't have anything to do with babies, and no your daddy and I would never give you and your brother back."

She smiled up at her mommy and was satisfied with the answers, but then her little bright mind began to work again, "Okay, but mommy where do the babies come from then? Where did Gavin and me come from?" Both Royals blushed deep red and neither had an answer to give right away. "Is that why your tummy is big?" Yuuri stood from the chair and picked Greta up. He set her down on the floor and then picked Gavin. "Daddy?"

"Greta, mommy is very tired…"

"No Yuuri let her ask. I mean, we both knew that we would face these questions sooner or later, I never imagined it would be this soon though. Greta, babies come from their mommies. So you and Gavin came from me."

Her eyes twinkled, "really mommy?" Wolfram stood with great difficulty and affectionately passed his fingers through her soft hair. He took one of her hands and placed it on the swell of his stomach.

"Just like you and Gavin, this new baby will come from inside me. Your daddy and I made him, just like we made you both. With lots of love and lots of wishes. Now, is that all the questions for now? I am very tired princess and this baby needs to grow, and to do so I have to rest. Are you going to be a good girl and let mommy rest?"

The princess giggled while saying yes to her mommy. Yuuri took her hand and led both his children towards their bedroom. Dinner would be eaten later than usual that night. Wolfram sighed and slowly sat back down. Minutes later Yuuri came back and knelt before Wolfram. The king rested his hands on the swell and smiled up at his queen. "Sorry I'm not good at this Wolfram. I wanted to spare you the awkward questions."

Wolfram shook his head and plastered a bright smile onto his face, "I'm happy that I was able to at least say something. I too felt very uncomfortable, but we both knew that one day this would happen. I mean she's so bright for her age and is always asking questions. I'm just sorry I never really paid attention to my mother's teachings, they would have helped greatly tonight."

"Yeah. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, just very tired. I swear Yuuri, this is the last child I'm having. I can't keep giving you kids."

The king laughed, "come on wolfram. We have to have at least 9 children."

"WHAT?" Yuuri evaded the hand that came down to punch him and quickly stood laughing. "Yuuri are you insane? I am not going to go through this again."

"but wolfieeeeee, I want to have my own baseball team. I mean I don't care if it's mostly girls or mostly boys, I want to be able to have a baseball team." Wolfram stood and fisted his hands.

"Why you Wimp!. What the hell is wrong with you? Am I just a baby making machine?"

Yuuri waved his hands in front of him and backed off from his raging wife. Note to self, never piss off wolfram, **note two**, never piss off a pregnant **wolfram**. "Ti-hi. I'm just kidding honey. I mean I don't mind having lots of children with you, but even I know that nine is too many. I wanted to make you laugh that's all. Come here you." He pulled the blonde towards him and holding him gently in his arms, Yuuri stole the pink lips that were always pliant under his.

The blonde pulled away breathlessly, "I forgive you this time, but next time your punishment will be telling the kids about this so called birds and the bees in your world Conrad has told me about so much," with that the queen turned to go to his room leaving a very disturbed king behind. Revenge was always sweeter after a kiss.


	4. Flatline

Title: Flat line

Author: Animefreak03

Hehe, HI yall. I am pleased to see that people like my little experiment. I also wanted to let you all know that I have posted a Poll on the stories I would like for all my readers to see updated soon. I just want to know which one I should focus on after I'm done with Royal Affair. Hehe, You are not mandated to do this, this is just for my personal refernces since i have to prioritize what I have to be doing anyways. I have sooo much to do and so little time. Drag, where is that Harryporter when you need him, so he can double me or something. HAHA! THank YOU ALL

* * *

Yuuri hated the sound of the heart monitor.

Hated knowing that each time that sound was made, it was another hope shattered.

Every beep was like a knife that kept driving itself deeper and deeper into his heart.

"Yuuri?" Such a quiet voice coming from someone so boisterous and lively as his wife. It really made him ache inside seeing the fiery blond in such a weak state.

He stood from the chair he had been slumped on, and walked towards the bed. "Yes my love?"

Wolfram's paled face brightened just a bit when his husband's face came into view, "How are you?"

Yuuri wanted to laugh, for it was he who should be asking that question, but here was Wolf trying to act as if everything was alright. "Love, I should be the one asking you that. Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit tired from being in this bed for days." He attempted to sit up and Yuuri rushed to help him. Wolfram sighed and leaned into the pillows on the bed; his hand immediately went to his swell. Both of their eyes went to the heart monitor as it gave a different kind of beat. "Yuuri the monitor is okay right?"

Yuuri walked over to the machine and let his finger touch the screen, "Yeah; see this line here?" He turned to Wolfram who nodded in response, "That's your heart beat. This other line here, that's the one for the baby."

"I bet Anissina would have had fun with that thing," chuckling, Yuuri turned back to his wife. Wolfram could tell that Yuuri was trying hard to be strong for them both. "Yuu-chan, I don't blame you. Please don't blame yourself anymore." Yuuri almost buckled down to the floor. Everything that he's been trying to keep inside him was threatening to come out any moment.

If he had just kept Wolfram in Shin, if only he would have waited till their baby was born to take the family vacation, if only…so many ifs….so many times to blame himself. His wife and his child were both in such a delicate state. The doctors his brother managed to get from Jose Rodriguez were the best of the best, and under strict orders to keep Wolfram's pregnancy under wraps. They had advised him that either they save Wolfram or they save the child, but the two of them would not make it unless he made a choice. How could they even ask that of him? How could they make him chose one or the other? And to do so was so unfair.

Wolfram was worried that Yuuri would snap any moment. Both of them were very stressed over the baby and also not knowing how to handle it. Of course wolfram told Yuuri to save their child, but the King refused to make a choice, refused to acknowledge that something was wrong. If he had just paid attention to where he was stepping, if he would just had grabbed the railing, neither one of them would be in danger. "Yuuri please, everything will be alright?"

"How can you be so calm? How can you tell me this? HOW CAN YOU?" Yuuri dropped to the floor and banged his fists on the cold floor. Wolfram tried to get out of the bed, but the sudden movement made him dizzy. He clutched his midsection and slumped forward. The pain was getting unbearable. "How can they ask this of me? I don't want to chose, I shouldn't have to chose." Tears streamed down his cheeks and the queen only sat on his bed. The pain was increasing.

"Yuu…," hissing, the queen tried to shift to alleviate some of the pain. He gasped as a sharp pain shot throughout his belly and lower back. Yuuri quickly stood and rushed to his wife. "Get the doctor Yuuri, I cant…aaah…" Yuuri left his side and rushed out of the room. Wolfram prayed for his child to hold on while his eyes began to close on him.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Yuuri couldn't stand the sound of the heart monitor.

His obsidian eyes watched the birds fly around the bird feeder.

"What are you thinking about?" slowly, those obsidian eyes turned away from the outside view and settled on his wife and their infant daughter. His smile widened and his heart swell with pride. The queen looked tired but deliciously beautiful. Slowly, he reached the bed and sat close enough to see his newest child. The famous black hair ever present was in such a small amount, one would say she was bald. He let his finger run down her chubby cheek and watched fascinated as she made a grumpy face, "Yuuri she's feeding, you know your children hate it when you do that." The king laughed and like a true father, made a mental promise to always protect her and love her. "So, what were you thinking about?"

The baby protested when Wolfram shifted her to the other side and the queen giggled. She was truly their child. "I was thinking about how difficult both your pregnancies with our daughters have been, do you think it odd?"

"No, it's just that I should have been more careful Yuuri. This little one would have been born alright anyways. Thank shinou that she was only due in a month or so, if not then we would have been in serious trouble."

"Yeah, oh I forgot! The kids are outside waiting to come in."

"Oh Yuuri please bring them in." The king left the room and Wolfram fixed their daughter in his arms. When Yuuri came back, he brought with him their children and Wolfram's brothers. They had been waiting outside the room for hours after learning that Wolfram had been taken to the Operating Room. Ken had sent for them in mater or minutes. The queen was more than happy to introduce the newest member of the royal family, and while doing this Yuuri stood back to watch. A nurse came into the room and pulled the Heart monitor machine and the wires away from the young man and the baby.

The flat line sound came on and was drowned in the noise created by the coos and awws from his family; Yuuri never heard a sweeter sound.

A/N hehe, I loved this.


	5. Little Red Ridding Wolf

Title: Little Red riding Wolf

Author: Animefreak03

Hello everyone, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. It is quite a nice treat, even with my experimentation on these one shots. I hope that they are to your liking. I also want to say that I will be closing my poll at the end of the month. That way I can start the New YEAR with new UPDATES and NEW STORIES. GYAHHH. WEll that's it for now.

* * *

"_And grandma what big eyes you have" _

"_All the better to see you with," boomed the big bad Wolf._

_Little Red's eyes widened and with an outstretched hand pointed to the Wolf's big nose, "And grandma I don't remember you having a big nose. Why do you have such big nose?"_

_The wolf stood from the bed and walked over to little Red, his snout placed itself on the pale neck and sniffed. Little red blushed and tried to move back, "Why my dear it's so I can smell you as you come from the woods."_

_Little Red moved away from the big bad wolf and nodded, "But grandma, what about your nails? What long and sharp nails you have." The wolf boomed with laughter and allowed his nails to run up and down little Red's arms, little red of course shivered._

"_Why my dear it's so I can easily help you out of your clothes," and the wolf used a sharp nail and ran it down Red's sleeve. The dress snapped at one end and Red gasped. "Aren't you going ask about my big bad teeth?"_

_Little red shook began to tremble. The wolf, enjoying this moved closer to little red and allowed his teeth to graze the delectable neck presented to him. Biting and sucking here and there, poor little red didn't know what to do. "oh!" gasped red as the Wolf's hands kneaded a rounded ass cheek. _

"YUURI! This is not part of the script" Wolfram pulled away from his husband and glared at the king.

Yuuri smirked while trying to bring his wife back into his arms, "Come on Wolfram. I'm only trying to spice up the story. You and I both know how truly boring this can get, so I figure I can give you something more"

Wolfram allowed Yuuri to hold him, "I know that, but must you turn always be the wolf? I mean aren't I the one with the namesake?"

Yuuri lifted Wolfram off the ground so that the blonde could wrap his slender long legs around his waist. The short dress pushed all the way up allowing Yuuri a nice view of his wife's milky thighs. "But you look much better in the little red riding hood dress. Besides, you yourself said that I'm an animal when it comes to our sex." Stealing a kiss from the blonde, both failed to hear the knock on their door.

Conrad was sent to retrieve the King and Queen for an important meeting concerning the end of the year festival. He really wish that Gunter and Gwendal could handle things and allow his little brother and godson some time to themselves. Ever since the baby was born, neither had enough time to devote to one another, so today was one of those rare occasions. The children were with their grandmothers and Conrad was the messenger. He did not hear any noise inside the chamber, so he knocked once, twice, thrice. Okay so maybe they decided to go out instead of staying in.

He slowly opened the door to the room and peeked inside. His eyes widened and quickly he closed the door again. Okay so maybe he should just have said no to his older brother and decided to leave the royals alone.

Yuuri saw Conrad's head pop into the room and watched amused as his godfather hurried to leave. Next time he was locking his room so that he could ravish his wife freely. Wolfram pulled away from the kiss and looked over his shoulder, "isn't this the second time he's caught us?"

"You know it." The blonde sighed and made a motion to get down from his husband's form. Another time ruined and by Conrad no less. Yuuri let him off and both decided to see what was needed from them. Wolfram fixed his dress while Yuuri gave him a pat on his ass. The blond glared at the double black, "What? Can't I appreciate a gorgeous ass? I mean it's mine anyways."

"Last I checked this ass was attached to me Wimp. Since when is my ass your's?"

"Since I realized how much I love you?" He sarcastically asked. Wolfram shoved his elbow into his husband's stomach while coming out of the room. His little big brother was as expected outside waiting, a blush visible on his cheeks. "Well Conrad, what is it now?"

Conrad cleared his throat and briefed the royals on their duty. Wolfram stomped down the corridor in search of his other brother and his brother's wife and all knew there was hell to pay. The little red ridding hood dress lifting as he walked.

Yuuri's eyes followed the sway of his wife's form and how the dress kept flipping up and down. Teasing him into a state of arousal. Conrad cleared his throat again and Yuuri flushed with embarrassment , "Well I better take care of this now" Meaning his sudden woody. "Wolfram can handle the details. Since you interrupted us Conrad, perhaps you can see if Wolfram can return to our bath chambers." The king hurried to his bath chambers to take care of business while his godfather shook his head.

"Those two and their cos play."

"Well captain, if I wasn't mistaken a little bird told me that you are very fond of these role playing games as well. Must run in the family I take it" Conrad turned to his left and watched as Yozak wearing a dress as per usual, leaned against the wall of the hall. "Care to explain that?"

Conrad smiled and closed the distance between himself and the tall red head, "I got a new shipment last night. Care to try them out and prove whether it's true or not ?" Without further ado, both the captain and his soldier decided to see if it was true or not.

A little old earth book sat on a widow sill. A Red Riding hood smirking evilly.


End file.
